Mindy Goes Back to Work
by 8srfan
Summary: Takes place after Mindy has Leo and goes back to work. The Danny/Mindy breakup occurred but they're still endgame and no Jody/Collette in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mindy Project – Mindy Goes Back to Work**

 _This is my first Mindy Project fanfic! I've written for How I Met Your Mother before so if you're a fan of that show, please check it out when you get the chance. And yes, I only write in script-format. Tell me what you think and thanks in advance! Enjoy._

* * *

This story takes place in season four, after Mindy gave birth and she and Danny broke up, **BUT** there's no Jody and Collette as I really hate these characters.

* * *

(Mindy walks into the practice)

 **Mindy:** Good _morning_ , fellow coworkers.

 **Tamra:** Heeey, Dr. L. _**Love**_ what you posted on Instagram last night. #ThoseGuysAreSuperHot

 **Mindy:** (smiles) Aww, thanks Tamra! They were, weren't they?

 **Danny:** Woah, woah, woah. What _**guys**_? You're posting pictures of yourself with _**guys**_? See, this is exactly the kind of thing I was worried would happen after I moved out.

 **Mindy:** What, me going out with super-hot guys, you getting super jealous and crawling back to me crying "please Mindy take me back?" and me, the now sophisticated, grieved hot woman looking at you and saying in a super strong voice "I'm sorry, Danny, but that ship—"

 **Morgan:** (jumps in, interrupting) HAS SAILED! Bamn!

 **Mindy:** Damn it, Morgan! That was the punchline! I wanted to say it! (punches and hits Morgan)

 **Morgan:** Sorry, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Dr. L. (kisses her hand and her forehead)

 **Mindy:** Ew, what're you doing? Get off me!

 **Danny:** (gets closer to Mindy) No-no, I moved on from…(points at all of her body) All of this.

 **Mindy:** (gasps) How dare you?!

 **Morgan:** As a woman of color, you should be offended.

 **Danny:** What I'm saying is, we have a kid together now. You can't go…parading with random hobos every night like you're in your late 20s again.

 **Mindy:** Ok, first of all, I'm still in my _**mid**_ -20s. Okay, everyone? And second of all, Danny, you and I broke up _**months**_ ago. Leo is over one years old now, and it's not like I'm doing anything illegal—(ponders for a second) Well, we did do that one thing where you kinda have to—lift your leg up and-and you'd have to—

 **Danny:** (interrupts, covers his ear) Ok, aahh, ah, I don't wanna know! I don't wanna know what kind of kinky stuff you're doing every night! I just don't want my son near you when you're doin' it.

 **Mindy:** Ew, Danny, that's gross! The thought that you would even _**think**_ that I would put my own son in that kind of situation…

 **Morgan:** It's like you don't even know her at _**all**_ , Dr. C.

 **Mindy:** (to Morgan, pushing him away) Ok, that's like the twelfth time you've stolen my punchline. Just—leave, get outta here.

* * *

(Mindy is sitting in her office behind her desk eating Fruit Rollups when Jeremy enters)

 **Jeremy:** Dr. Lahiri—

 **Mindy:** (hides the rollups away in a drawer, takes one out of her mouth) What, no, I'm not doing anything! (sighs) Oh, Jeremy. It's you. Thought it was Danny. He _**still**_ has me on a pregnancy diet, can you believe that? It's like living in a third world country.

 **Jeremy:** I wanted to ask you something.

 **Mindy:** Yes, I think your British accent is really annoying and yeah, I totally don't get what's up with all your weight inconsistencies. I mean, one minute you're totally skinny and then the next you got a beer belly the size of Morgan!

 **Jeremy:** No, Mindy—

 **Mindy:** I mean, at least be consistent like me: totally bangin' hot all the time.

 **Jeremy:** I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to accompany me to a gala this evening.

 **Mindy:** A gala? Ooh-lala, what's it for?

 **Jeremy:** It's a charity event for the hospital. Trying to raise more money for the surgery departments.

 **Mindy:** (smiles) Yeah I can go to a charity. Hmm, I wonder what expensive dress I'll wear.

 **Jeremy:** Thank you so much. Just don't tell the others. The Chief of surgery is gonna be there and I'm worried they'll only embarrass us and the practice.

 **Mindy:** Of course, Dr. Reed. (smiles) I'm…actually very flattered you chose me and not Danny.

 **Jeremy:** Well, actually, Danny's busy tonight so—

 **Mindy:** Okay well that is very rude. The thought I could embarrass you or the practice is beyond—

 **Morgan (opens the door very quickly):** Embarrass you how, exactly?

 **Mindy:** (screams, startled) God, Morgan! You scared the hell outta me! I could've been naked! Or worse, _**Jeremy**_ could've been naked!

(Pause)

 **Morgan:** What's goin' on here?

 **Jeremy:** Nothing.

 **Mindy:** (winces) Nothing. Why-why would you say something is going on?

 **Morgan:** Because you're eating the paper that comes with the fruit rollups.

(Mindy notices she's eating paper out of the drawer)

 **Mindy:** Oh! Oh God…

(Jeremy exits and Morgan stares at him oddly)

* * *

(Morgan approaches Beverly and Tamra at the nurses' station)

 **Morgan:** You guys notice anything weird goin' on between Dr. L and Dr. Reed?

 **Tamra:** I notice weird things happenin' all the time. Like when I was on my way over here this morning, I saw this rat, and it was humpin' on a _**squirrel**_.

 **Morgan:** No, I mean, they've been acting really weird all morning and very secretive too. Usually, I walk in on Dr. Reed reading a magazine on the toilet. Today, no magazine!

 **Tamra:** Ooh, what up with _**dat**_?

 **Beverly:** Maybe they're doin' it.

 **Morgan:** Beverly! How many times do we have to tell you not to say the first thing that's on your mind?!

 **Beverly:** What can I say? Sex is always the first thing on my mind.

 **Tamra:** You know, maybe Beverly's onto something here.

 **Morgan:** She is! We all know she's been doing cocaine for years now.

 **Beverly:** (to Tamra) Yeah why do you think I love working here so much, Dr. L?

 **Tamra:** I've seen so many single moms who jump onto the first thing they see after a breakup. And let's think about this. What is the first thing Dr. L sees when she comes to the office?

 **Morgan:** Dr. Reed.

 **Tamra:** Uh-huh!

 **Morgan:** Oh my god! I can't believe she would do that to Dr. C.

 **Tamra:** Good for her! I've been always rooting for these two to get back together.

 **Morgan:** Well, technically, they were never _**really**_ together, Tamra.

 **Tamra:** Oh then you _**obviously**_ have not read my JereMindy fanfics. They're rated R for explicit scenes and obscene language.

 **Morgan:** We have to get to the bottom of this.

 **Tamra:** (smiles) Hey, that's a line from the story!

 **Morgan:** Let's strip this whole thing wide open.

 **Tamra:** Okay, _**now**_ you're just messin' with me.

* * *

More coming soon if you like what you've read so far! Leave me a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

(Morgan and Tamra enter Mindy's office)

 **Tamra:** Hey, Dr. L!

 **Mindy:** Hey, Tamra. Morgan.

 **Morgan:** So we were just wondering if you'd like to come to our party tonight.

 **Mindy:** Ooh, a party? What for?

(Morgan and Tamra trade looks)

 **Tamra:** Uhhh…it's—

 **Morgan:** It's for black women.

 **Mindy:** Huh?

 **Tamra:** Black _**working**_ females.

 **Morgan:** Uh-huh. BWF.

 **Mindy:** What dat?

 **Morgan:** No..wha—are you—Dr. L, are you telling me you've never heard of BWF before?

 **Tamra:** 'Cause that's racist.

 **Morgan:** Yeah.

 **Mindy:** Of course I've heard of BWF, Morgan, god! It's just…I-I can't go.

 **Morgan:** (staring suspiciously at her) Why? Got plans tonight?

 **Mindy:** Actually, I do. I'm very, very, very, very busy tonight. So please extend my sincere apologies to all the BWFs out there,

 **Morgan:** There is no party! And there are no black working females! We know you and Jeremy are hooking up!

(Mindy and Tamra gasp)

 **Mindy:** Oh my god!

 **Morgan:** Just answer me this, Dr. L. Is Dr. Reed, or is he _**not**_ , the father of Leo's baby?

 **Mindy:** What?! God, Morgan—

 **Morgan:** (covers his ears) No, no, don't tell me! I can't handle it! Can't handle it.

 **Tamra:** Plus, if you wanted to know so badly, you could just wait till the little guy starts talkin'. If he got a lame British accent, then it's gotta be Dr. Reed's.

 **Morgan:** Oh, that's a good point.

 **Mindy:** Okay, get the hell out of here. Both of you, you're useless. Get out, now! God.

(Morgan and Tamra sprint out of her office)

* * *

(Morgan and Tamra walk into Danny's office)

 **Morgan & Tamra:** Heeey, Dr. C!

 **Danny:** What'd you guys want?

 **Tamra:** Geez, Dr. C, what's yankin' _**your**_ chain?

 **Morgan:** We have to tell you something. It's a secret, so you can't tell anyone—

 **Danny:** No, I don't wanna know any of your dumb secrets.

 **Tamra:** No, trust me, Dr. C. This is a juicy one.

 **Danny:** I don't care!

 **Morgan:** It's about Dr. L!

 **Danny:** I still don't care. Now get out of my office.

 **Tamra:** She's hooking up with someone from _**this**_ office, Dr. C!

(Pause)

 **Danny:** What?

 **Morgan:** See, we didn't wanna tell you at first but then I thought, you're a smart guy. I mean, you're at _**most**_ 2% smarter than me…

 **Danny:** I'm at least 95% smarter, but go on.

 **Morgan:** So I thought, you'd probably figure it out on our own one day. And when that day would come, you would be _**so**_ mad at your best friend Morgan that you would kill yourself.

 **Tamra:** That's what they'd call a crime of passion on one of them CSI shows.

 **Danny:** That's not at all true, but would you just get to the point already? Who is Mindy sleeping with?

(Morgan and Tamra exchange looks)

* * *

(A few hours later)

(Mindy is getting dressed for the charity event in her apartment)

 **Danny:** (voice-over, walking into the apartment) Mindy?

 **Mindy:** Yeah, Danny, come on in. I'm getting dressed.

 **Danny:** (voice-over) Where's Leo?

 **Mindy:** In here.

(Danny walks into her bedroom and sees Mindy in her bra)

 **Danny:** (stares at her for a while) Wow.

 **Mindy:** (notices him staring) God! Stop staring, you pedo!

 **Danny:** Oh, c'mon, I've seen it all before.

 **Mindy:** So?! (pointing at her body) This isn't for your eyes to feast on anymore, okay Danny? That horse is out of the barn! (Pause) Kind of a weird expression when you think 'bout it. Who'd want to call themselves a _**horse**_?

 **Danny:** I don't think that's what that expressions means. But why you all…dressing up anyway? (picks up Leo) Got a hot date or something?

 **Mindy:** Uh, yeah. I do, actually. A very handsome and sexy date. With an Englishman. You know how I can't resist foreign guys, Danny.

 **Danny:** An Englishman huh? Interesting.

 **Mindy:** It is, actually.

 **Danny:** How'd you meet this guy?

 **Mindy:** Oh you know, the usual… How do 2 hot, sexy people meet each other?

 **Danny:** From work? Online? The subway?

 **Mindy:** (comes out in a yellow dress) Uh, yeah. Uh-huh.

 **Danny:** (looking at her) Which one?

 **Mindy:** What is this, a bad episode of NCIS? What's with the third degree, God!

(Pause)

 **Danny:** You're right. I'm sorry. You're a single woman. You can go out with whomever you want.

 **Mindy:** Aw, thank you, Danny. Really means a lot to me.

(They both nod and stand there in awkward silence for a few seconds)

 **Mindy:** Did you…want anything else?

 **Danny:** Uh, no, no. I'll get out of your way.

 **Mindy:** Thank you for taking Leo tonight. This is a…kind of a big deal for me tonight.

 **Danny:** (smiles) Oh yeah? You been hooking up with this dude for a while?

 **Mindy:** Well, not a "while" while. But this is definitely something I've been wanting to do for a long time. The world has given so much to me lately, it's time for this 23 year-old hot Indian chick to give a little back.

 **Danny:** Ok, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever so I'm just gonna go.

 **Mindy:** Ok, bye, get out. Bye.

(Danny, holding Leo, approaches the door and opens it to leave then stops and looks back at Mindy one more time)

 **Danny:** You look beautiful.

(Mindy, taken back by Danny's comment, swallows her throat and just stares back at him)

 **Danny:** Have a good time tonight. (leaves)

(Mindy closes the door shut and finally lets out a sigh of relief)

* * *

 _What does everyone think so far? I love reviews! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
